


Lake

by an_artsy_cool_name



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Epilogue, First Kiss, Fluff, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Spoilers, Tales of Zestiria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_artsy_cool_name/pseuds/an_artsy_cool_name
Summary: After the end of the story, Sorey returned and reunited with his childhood friend Mikleo. Things have changed, but Mikleos love for Sorey hasn`t.  The moon shines bright, on this summer night. While the boys are on their way to a new adventure, they decide to stop and rest by a peaceful forest lake… Will Sorey finaly find out Mikleos lovely secret?





	1. One and only

It’s a warm summer night. Sorey came back a few weeks ago. After meeting up with his old friends and taking a few days off, him and Mikleo are back on an adventure. Having been traveling for days, trying to reach a ruin close by, they decided to finally take rest inside a cave in a forest surrounded by a beautiful, peaceful lake. The sky was clear, the Moon and stars looked beautiful. The boys put up a camp, started a fire… The night view was outstanding. 

“Hey, Mikleo, let’s go for a swim.” Said Sorey, as he started taking his shirt off.

“I thought shepherds were supposed to be wise.” Mikleo sighted. “It’s the middle of the night, if you swim now, you’ll get a cold tomorrow.” He put his bags down on the ground, and looked at his childhood friend.

“Oh, come on Mikleo, the sun set not too long ago, it can’t be midnight just yet.” Sorey smiled, standing knee deep inside the lake. “Don’t be so lame, a little fun won’t kill you, you know! I mean you know what fun is, right, Momleo!” He started laughing. He loved to tease his best friend. He knew what made Mikleo angry, what made him sad, happy, he knew everything about him. They have known each other since they were little kids. Sorey could swear that he knew Mikleo better than he knew himself.

Mikleo was angry; he hated being called that silly nickname, yet hearing Sorey say it after so many years made him blush. It’s been decades since someone teased him like this. He decided to play along. “I know what fun is” he said in his cute angry voice, “But you’re missing the point here, it’s not important what time it is or how fun….” He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence before a giant wave of water hit him. He was pitch wet. Sorey was laughing his heart out.

“My clothes!! Everything is wet! Sorey!!!!!”

Using his water powers, the Seraphim, didn’t wait even a second and attacked back immediately. Mabye Sorey should have thought about a few things before he splashed Mikleo like that. “Now at least we are even” said Mikleo, with a smirk on his face. Before you know it, both of them were in the middle of the lake, half naked, splashing each other while laughing hysterically. They hadn’t had this much fun since their journey started.

Ever since Sorey returned, him and Mikleo have spent every day, every hour and minute together. It’s like two lost souls have found each other after being lost for a long time. In that time Sorey started to notice things about Mikleo that he didn’t before. Mikleo changed, for the better, thought Sorey. His hair got longer, and he got taller. He’s still as skinny as before, but now that he sees him half naked swimming in the lake, Sorey can tell that Mikleo has been working on his body. He looked very handsome is the moonlight, the young Shepard caught himself thinking. Then he started blushing. How could he ever think about Mikleo that way?! They were raised together, treated like family… and now this. He was off guard; too busy thinking about Mikleos beauty to notice a giant wave of water headed his way. It blasted him across the lake. Mikleo rushed to him, as fast as he could, worried that he might have hurt Sorey.

“Are you okay? You dodged thousands of those before! What happened?” Mikleo helped Sorey up.

“Im fine, don’t worry, just got distracted, that’s all” Said Sorey, smiling.

His smile hasn’t changed, even after all of those awful things, Mikleo thought. Since forever, that beautiful smile was Mikleos favourite thing about Sorey. The way he could laugh everything off, full of happiness and positivity, Sorey was, and still is a walking ray of sunshine. Having spent so many years waiting for Sorey, Mikleo learned much about the world, and about himself. He realised that he was truly, deeply and completely in love with Sorey. And even though his feelings were strong, he decided not to tell Sorey anything, as he did not want to risk losing him. He thought that he could be happy as long as Sorey is by his side, even if they were only friends. But Sorey didn’t fall for Mikleos lies. He knew he was hiding something, and he decided that the best time to ask him about it is… right now.

Sorey looked deep into Mikleos eyes and took his hands as he pulled him close.

“Sorey? What are you doing? Are you alright? Sorey???” Mikleo said loudly, as Sorey just pulled him closer. “Yes, I’m alright, I’m perfectly fine. But Mikleo, you aren’t. You think I can’t tell when youre lying? I know everything about you. And I know I’ve been gone for a long time, and things have changed. The world has changed. But most importantly, you have changed. But please, trust me, you can tell me anything and everything, remember?”

Sorey looked at Mikleo, their face being only a few inches apart. Then he noticed. A single small tear coming from Mikleo`s eye, rolling down his cheek, and falling into the clear river water. “Mikleo…” whispered Sorey, not knowing how to react, as his best friend who was laughing only a few moments ago is now crying in his arms. “It’s nothing, just let me go, Sorey, please” Mikleo pushed Sorey away, wiped the tear off of his face, and put on a sad fake smile.

“I am perfectly fine” he lied.

“No, you’re not! Mikleo plese, just tell me the truth.” Sorey shouted. He was worried, scared that he might have hurt his most precious person. He was angry at himself, for leaving, for making Mikleo cry, for not doing anything right, he was furious at himself. “If it has something to do with me leaving just tell me, okay. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

“Stop it Sorey, It has nothing to do with that. I told you I’m fine. Just forget about it.”

“I can’t and I won’t forget about it. Please Mikleo just talk to me.”

“I can’t. Okay. I’m sorry but I can’t tell you this. Not now, not here. I’m not ready. I can’t, I just can’t. “

“Mikleo please”, he pulled him back and hugged him. “Please tell me what’s wrong” Sorey whispered in his ear, trying to calm him down. “I’m begging you”

“But you’ll laugh at me. Or worse you’ll be angry. I don’t want that. You’ll leave me again, I don’t want you to leave me again, Sorey….” Mikleo hugged him back, he couldn’t hold it back anymore, he was crying his heart out, and he knew he had to tell Sorey.

“I’ll never leave you Mikleo. Not again. No matter what. I care for you Mikleo, so please…”

“Promise me then. If you promise you’ll stay, I’ll promise I’ll tell you.”

“I promise.”

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	2. Like fish to water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession and the answer.

“I love you, Sorey.”

 

The words came out of Mikleo like it was the most natural thing in the world to say. For so long, he had dreamed of this moment. In his dreams, it ended horribly. He was pessimistic. He expected Sorey to start laughing at him, making fun out of his love. Or even worse; he imagined Sorey getting angry at him. Sorey screaming and shouting that he hated Mikleo. But instead of those nightmares coming true something completely different happened.

Sorey was standing still. He was speechless. This is the only things he didn’t expect to hear. He was lost. He had no idea how to react, what to say or do. He only knew one thing... He loved Mikleo too. But never, ever, even in his wildest fantasies could he imagine that Mikleo had the same feelings. It was simple for Sorey. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mikleo. Sorey cared about him, a lot. Every moment he spends with him was special. Sorey was happy with Mikleo. And that’s what love is, right? 

“Sorey. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, and that’s alright. I can live with that. I just want us to be like we were before. I’ll be fine; don’t worry about me, I’m just glad to finally have you back. Please, just don’t hate me.” Mikleo said, not being able to comprehend the silence between them.

“Mikleo” Sorey finally came back to himself. “No! Wait, what?” He was completely caught off guard. How could he ever hate his best and closest friend? Even if he didn’t love him back, that would never happen. Mikleo was just too important to him.

“Its fine I told you I’m okay with us just being frie…” Before he could finish Sorey screamed:  
“I`M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO” 

Blushing, making the stupidest, silliest face in the universe, Sorey hugged Mikleo. “I’m in love with you too” he repeated, now calmly whispering in his ear. 

Mikleo, confused, scared and lost, now blushing even more than Sorey. “What? Why didn’t you tell me? Do you know how hard this was for me? How much I tried to hide it? Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me??? Sorey! ”

Sorey smiled. It was as if a giant rock fell of off his chest and all of the weight on his shoulders disappeared. Everything was perfect. He started laughing at Mikleos frustrated face.

Sorey let Mikleo go. They were standing only a few inches apart, waist deep in the lake water. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, and started laughing together. They were just so happy, finally admitting their true feelings. Mikleos face looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight, Sorey thought. 

“Mikleo, can I kiss you?”

“What?” He blushed. 

“I asked if I can kiss you. That’s what people who are in love do. They kiss”

“I know what a kiss is!” Mikleo said frustrated, he wasn’t prepared for this; he was scared, maybe even frightened, yet he wanted Sorey to kiss him so badly. 

“But this is my first kiss”

“Yes, I know. Mine too.”

Mikleo blushed. His heart beating so fast, Sorey face was too close to his. He could feel the warmth coming from Soreys body. Sorey put his warm hands on Mikleos blushing cheeks. Mikleo never felt so woundable yet so safe at the same time.

“Alright, Sorey”

“Close your eyes, Mikleo.” 

As Sorey said that his hands slowly slide form Mikleos face to his neck. Mikleo put his hands on Soreys chest; he could hear his heartbeat. It calmed him down. He closed his eyes.

Sorey put his lips over Mikleos. Fist time only for a quick second, he barely touched the corners or their lips. The second time, the kiss was real. It was complete. Both tangled into each other arms. This was the happiest moment in their lives. Their long beautiful kiss was broken up by Soreys smile. He just couldn’t resist. He let go of Mikleos neck and pulled him back again, this time by his waist, even closer than before. Mikleo, while standing on his fingertips, pulled his fingers thru Soreys hair to play with it. He moved his arms up, pulling Sorey closer. That’s when Sorey noticed. Mikleo was crying again. He opened his eyes, and pulled his lover away. He saw a smile and Mikleos face, and a tear at the corner of his eye. That was the first time Mikleo smiled like this, and it was 100% Soreys fault. Mikleo buried his face into Soreys chest, trying to hide hiss giant smile and blushed cheeks.

“It isn’t like you to be this overemotional, Mikleo.” Sorey hugged him back. 

“And whose fault is that I wonder!?” 

“I assume a certain Shepherd you love?”

“Shut up…”

“I love you too!” said Sorey, before kissing Mikleo on his forehead.

The boys stood like this for a while. A cold breeze hit them, and they decided to put some warmer clothes on and go to bed.

Mikleo was now sitting next to a campfire, drying his long beautiful hair. Sorey came at him from behid, hugging him and gently kissing him on his cheek. Mikleo blushed. He was happy. Finally happy. He leaned on Sorey, and hugged him tighter.

“You should have told me sooner.” said Sorey, before he kissed Mikleo again on the cheek.

“Maybe. Maybe not. And why, exactly, didn’t you tell me anything before?” said Mikleo, with a cute smirk on his face.

“Ohhhhh Me? I thought I had no chance with you! That’s why I waited for you to make the first move.” Sorey answered, and then made a silly face, hoping it would make Mikleo smile.

“That’s the worst excuse you could have come up with” Mikleo rolled his eyes.

Sorey saw an opportunity and took it. He started to tickle Mikleo. Mikleo, being as ticklish as he is, jumped away, and I an effort to escape fell on the ground. Sorey, followed him, as quickly as possible. Now he was on top of Mikleo, looking deeply into his wonderful purple eyes.

“I love you Mikleo” he said, “you are the fish to my water”, before kissing his beautiful boyfriend. This kiss was like the last one, just a little longer and sweeter. And that’s how their day ended. That night they fall asleep in each other’s arms. Tomorrow a new journey begins for the boys. A journey filled with new places, new friends, new ruins to explore, and a new love, blossoming like flowers in spring…


End file.
